Still images and video each have benefits and limits to how they are able to depict an event in time. They also both have defined limits to interactions with the media. Typically they are engaging for the creator but passive for the audience. For example, after a video is created, the user can typically only passively navigate (e.g., play, rewind, forward, pause, and stop) through the frames of the video as originally intended by the creator and there is no opportunity for the user to interact with the video. A similar limitation equally applies to still images. In this sense, video and still images do not invite user input.